Transportation in the Pokémon world
There are various methods of transportation used in the Pokémon world. Land Running Shoes Introduced in Generation III, the Running Shoes are a pair of shoes that allow the player to run by holding down the B button in conjunction with the directional pad. Running is not allowed in most buildings however, until Generation IV. Running speed is affected by terrain, such as marshes and snow. In , the Running Shoes can be triggered on and off by using the touch screen. Roller Skates Roller Skates are a Key Item in Pokémon X and Y that allow the to move around faster than they would by running, but slower than they would on a Bicycle. The can perform certain tricks while using the Roller Skates. They are also worn by . In the anime, Korrina often wears Roller Skates. Bikes ]] In the games In all core series games except for Pokémon Sun and Moon, the player is able to acquire a bicycle. Often they have a price that is beyond the player's capacity to pay for, but during the course of the game the player will be given one as a gift from an NPC. Bicycles allow the player to travel faster than they can walking, running, or skating. Usually, the bicycle cannot be used in most, if any, buildings. Some of the games also have different types of bicycles. The Hoenn games have two different types of bicycles: the , optimized for speed, and the , optimized for performing tricks. In the Sinnoh games, the bicycle has two different gears. In the Kalos games, the player is given a choice between two colors of a bicycle. Throughout the games, there have occasionally been areas or obstacles requiring the use of the bicycle. In Kanto, Cycling Road can only be traversed on the bicycle. In Hoenn, the Mach Bike is required to climb muddy slopes or traverse weak ground without falling through, while the Acro Bike is required to cross stepping stones and thin rails. The Seaside Cycling Road in Hoenn can also only be traversed on a bicycle, and a person at the south end of the road will even time the player's traversal. In Sinnoh, there are occasionally ramps jutting out of the ground, allowing the player to jump the bicycle off these ramps and cross certain obstacles. In the anime Bikes are used at various times in the anime, most notably when borrows 's bike, but crashes, thus ruining it. This bike is alluded to frequently throughout the first few seasons as a reason why Misty is angry at Ash. All of the main female characters, up until , owned bikes, which were eventually destroyed. In the original series, Ash, Misty and Brock used Nurse Joy's bicycles in ''The Bridge Bike Gang to give medicines to another Nurse Joy in an unknown town. In the , when Ash and were traveling on , they used bikes. is also seen with a bike in Gotta Get a Gible!. In the games The , , and Motorcyclist Trainer classes use motorbikes. In , Wes rides a futuristic levitating motorcycle. In the anime Motorbikes have been used by Officer Jenny multiple times. A Pokémon hunter used a motorcycle in Celebi: The Voice of the Forest when he was chasing . Trucks In the games * A truck is used by the player's family to move from Johto to Hoenn in . The player starts the game inside of the truck. * In Red and Blue, a truck is located in a normally inaccessible part of the S.S. Anne. There were rumors that one could get a Mew or a rare item by using on it. However, these proved to be false. In FireRed and LeafGreen, if the Itemfinder is used to look for an item near the truck, a Lava Cookie can be found instead, as possibly a reference to the rumors. * In Unova, trucks can be seen on Skyarrow Bridge, driving on the road beneath the walkway for pedestrians. Trucks can also be seen driving on the highway, in . In the Trucks have appeared many times in the anime. For example, Jessie and James have used trucks many times as a mode of transport. Other appearances include: * In Princess vs. Princess, ships her Pokémon Princess Dolls that she won from the Queen of the Princess Festival contest home to the Cerulean Gym in a Pidgeot Transport truck. * Butch and Cassidy own a teal colored truck with a on its side. The truck was only seen in Oaknapped!. * J's henchmen use a getaway truck to transport the Aura Sphere Riolu that they stole from a research lab in Pokémon Ranger and the Kidnapped Riolu! (Part 1). * Team Rocket used a truck to steal Ash's Pikachu and a 's in Kindergarten Chaos!. They used another one to steal cheese from Baa de Mer Ranch in A Race for Home! and then a similar truck to steal Poké Balls from the Poké Ball Factory in A Frenzied Factory Fiasco!. * A truck appeared in a fantasy in Trial and Tribulation!, where Ash's explained to him that Hala's was powerful enough to send a truck flying. Trains In the games Magnet Train The Magnet Train runs between Saffron City and Goldenrod City, connecting Kanto and Johto in the Generation II games and their Generation IV remakes. It was constructed some time after Generation I. To ride it, a person needs a Pass, which was given to those displaced by the train stations' construction. A Pass can be received by the if the player returns her doll which was given to her by the player in Generation I and their Generation III remakes and found by a Pokémon Fan Club member in Vermilion City. Battle Subway The Battle Subway, accessible in Unova from Nimbasa City, functions as Unova's version of the Battle Tower. One train can also be ridden by the player to Anville Town. As well as featuring Battle Trains, the Battle Subway appears as typical public transportation for the citizens of Nimbasa City. Lumiose-Kiloude train Upon becoming the Champion, Professor Sycamore will meet the player at Lumiose Station and give them the TMV Pass which allows them to board a train to Kiloude City. Monorail In Coumarine City, a monorail will take the player between the seaside and hillcrest halves of the city. Other trains in the games * Outskirt Stand in Orre appears to be made from an old steam locomotive. * There is also an underground railway in Orre. * According to a book in the Nacrene City Library, trains were used for transportation in the Unova region before airplanes and thus there are old, disused train tracks in Nacrene City. Single Trains from the Battle Subway can also be seen passing below Tubeline Bridge. In the anime * Similar to the games, the Magnet Train connects Goldenrod City and Saffron City. It was seen in A Goldenrod Opportunity, where it was mentioned to still be in development. It was seen again in Best Wishes Until We Meet Again!, where and board the Magnet Train from Vermilion City bound for Johto. * Similar to the games, the Battle Subway appeared as typical public transportation for the citizens of Nimbasa City, as well as featuring Battle Trains that Trainers may battle on. Ash and his friends used it as a means of transport in Crisis from the Underground Up!, Battle for the Underground, and Lost at the Stamp Rally!. * Similar to the games, Coumarine City is divided into two sections that are connected by a monorail. However, in Thawing an Icy Panic!, Ash and his friends trek up the hill, not knowing about the monorail. In Under the Pledging Tree!, Ash and Serena travel via the monorail after shopping for gifts for their Pokémon. * Lumiose City's extensive underground subway system was featured in SS037. All of the trains there have , including the Super Multi Train, which is an experimental train utilizing the latest technology. During the episode, an error in the system's microprocessor causes the trains to become runaway. Bonnie gets trapped in the runaway Super Multi Train before she gets saved by Cilan and Clemont. Apart from these, trains have appeared many times in the anime, including: * A freight train appeared in Camp Pikachu. It consisted of a red steam locomotive, numerous freight wagons and a passenger carriage at the rear. It runs on a line in the mountainous areas of Johto. The Pichu Brothers enjoy going for rides on it. at is likely based on this train. * LaRousse City has a monorail that circles the city, providing access to the central island. South City is also located along this train line. * Fuchsia City's train station was revealed to be at the end of the line in Time-Warp Heals All Wounds. It was initially in disuse, but in the alternate present created by , in which is alive, trains now run to Fuchsia City. * The various areas of the Great Marsh are accessed by rail. * Another train appeared in Giratina and the Sky Warrior, which travels through some mountains to . * A train powered solely by an Ampharos runs between Snowpoint City and Lake Acuity in Sinnoh. It was featured in Frozen on Their Tracks. * In Kyurem VS. The Sword of Justice, Ash and his friends take a train to Roshan City, which also passed through Windy Station. Roshan City also includes a large network of abandoned, dilapidated subways, and later drove one such train to Full Court. * and first encountered in A Trip Down Memory Train! who lived in an abandoned train. Buses In the games In Pokémon Channel, there is a bus stop in Springleaf Field leading to other parts of Mintale Town including , Cobalt Coast and Mt. Snowfall. These buses require passes, which can be purchased on the Shop 'N Squirtle channel. In , the Exeggutor Express bus connects to the top of Mount Hokulani. In the anime Many buses have appeared in the anime, such as 's bus in Pinch Healing! and Luka's bus in Mewtwo Returns. A bus station was seen at Lumiose City in The First Day of the Rest of Your Life!. traveled by bus to return home from Lumiose City. Buses have also appeared in movies, including one ridden by Ash, his friends, and in Diancie and the Cocoon of Destruction. Other s Ambulances have been seen a few times in the anime. Two ambulances appeared in A Chansey Operation. Team Rocket, disguised as paramedics, drove an ambulance in The Chikorita Rescue. An ambulance appeared again in a flashback in To Find a Fairy Flower!, when Florence was taken to the Calanthe Town hospital by ambulance. Another one featured in The Clumsy Crier Quiets the Chaos!, where Team Rocket were again disguised as ambulance drivers. Another ambulance was shown in A Giga Battle with Mega Results!, this time driven by Nurse Joy who used the ambulance to drive Ash and his friends to the Pokémon Center. 's car]] Cars are used multiple times in the anime. Among the people with cars are Gary Oak, Scott (whose car is based on a ), Norman, Reggie, Professor Birch, Bertha, Eusine, Cynthia, (whose car is based on a 1963 convertible), Professor Birch, Elisa, Professor Juniper, Officer Jenny (who appears to have a ) and (who appears to have a ). Other cars have also been featured. In Hypno's Naptime, several parked cars were seen. Local police officers in the Kanto and Johto regions, as well as the Orange Islands, use 1989 sports cars. In The Pi-Kahuna, some vans appeared. In Kalos, cars that have appeared include a , , , , , and a . In Alola, some classic cars were seen. Limousines have also featured a few times, such as the one used by Paris (a 1930 Limo) in Arriving in Style!, and by Palermo several times throughout the . An amphibious car was used by Grings Kodai and Goone in Zoroark: Master of Illusions. Recreational vehicles Recreational vehicles have featured a few times in the games. In , and , there is a trailer located in owned by a hungry maid. There is also a trailer in Lostlorn Forest where a , disguised as a woman, lives. In the anime, several caravans were seen in It's Mr. Mime Time, including one owned by Stella. The Pokémon poacher in Pokémon 4Ever - Celebi: The Voice of the Forest; also owned a caravan. The Marina Underwater Pokémon Show crew also used a caravan in Pokémon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea as a home and to travel around to different locations for their show. Scooters riding on a scooter.]] Olesia was seen driving a scooter in No Big Woop!. Michael is using a scooter to travel around Orre. Later on, it is converted into a hoverscooter to reach S.S. Libra. s In The Scheme Team, Butch and Cassidy rode segways, although they were referred to as scooters. s In Extreme Pokémon!, Ash and race on skateboards. Skateboards were also supposed to appear in as a different mode of transportation, but that idea was scrapped. s The Trainer class uses skis to move quickly on top of snow and ice. Skis also featured in the Japanese anime ending theme, By Your Side ~Hikari's Theme~ PopUp and Winter versions. s Sleds have appeared several times in the anime in various forms. A bobsled carved from ice appeared in Navel Maneuvers, which Ash used to race down the mountain on Navel Island to earn himself the . Ash and his friends also used a sled down a grassy hill in Sitting Psyduck. Another ice sled appeared in PK19. A sled pulled by was also featured in [[M14|''White—Victini and Zekrom'' and Black—Victini and Reshiram]], which Donuke used to travel across the snow. Sleds also featured in the Japanese anime ending theme, By Your Side ~Hikari's Theme~ PopUp and Winter versions. s The Trainer class uses snowboards to move quickly on top of ice. Snowboards also featured in the Japanese anime ending theme, By Your Side ~Hikari's Theme~ PopUp and Winter versions. Team Rocket's mechas Many of Team Rocket's mechas have the ability to transport people and Pokémon. s Nastina was seen using a tank in Tentacool & Tentacruel. Team Rocket also used a tank in It's Mr. Mime Time!, to try to kidnap all the Circus Pokémon. The latter was also coated with rubber specifically to act as a deterrent against Ash's Pikachu's electric abilities. ZERO-ONE In Pokémon Snap, the ZERO-ONE is an all-terrain safari vehicle designed by Professor Oak. One of the main features of the ZERO-ONE is that it can switch modes depending on its terrain. It has a land mode, a water mode, and an air mode. The ZERO-ONE has no steering mechanism. Instead, it will follow a set path preprogrammed by Professor Oak that takes it to the goal gate. Air In the games In , Mistralton City has an airport that houses two airplanes. In , upon completing the Unova Pokedex, the player can go to the Cargo Service in Mistralton City where Skyla will take the player to the Nature Preserve in an airplane. The Trainer class was introduced in Generation V depicting men in typical airplane pilot uniforms. In the anime Airplanes have been used several times in the anime. For instance, since the Unova region is far away from the other regions, it is said to be only reachable by plane. A plane was used by to get there. A plane was also used by Ash to reach Kalos, where he arrived at an airport in Lumiose City in Kalos, Where Dreams and Adventures Begin!. Later, Lumiose Airport was shown to be under repair in The First Day of the Rest of Your Life! after the Team Flare events. Then in Till We Compete Again!, Team Rocket and Ash rode on Dragonite Airlines to travel back to Kanto. also flew on Latias Airlines flight H71 to fly to Hoenn. Other appearances include: * A plane was used by in Numero Uno Articuno. * A plane was used by Officer Jenny and other police officers in Losing Its Lustrous. * Grings Kodai had a seaplane in Zoroark: Master of Illusions. s In Black 2 and White 2, Team Plasma uses an airship named the Plasma Frigate. In the anime, airships have been used frequently by villains. Futuristic airships of a large size, powered apparently by anti-gravity technology of some kind have been used by J, Lawrence III, Zero, Argus Steel, and Alva. Other futuristic hovercraft-like transport have been used in various Pokémon media, and include: * s have been seen commonly in the various . Most notably, Officer Jenny patrols in a flying car in the The Electric Tale of Pikachu. Wallace also has a flying car in Pokémon Adventures. * In the anime, the Battle Pyramid features hovercraft-like turbines installed in its underside, giving it the ability to move around anywhere. This allowed to move the Battle Pyramid throughout Kanto, as well as to Snowpoint City. * Hover cars have been used for various purposes in the anime. Small hover cars were used by Pokémon Pinchers in Pokémon Ranger: Guardian Signs (Part One) and Pokémon Ranger: Guardian Signs (Part Two). s In Pokémon Conquest, a blimp is used to carry Warriors between non-adjacent kingdoms. Blimps have appeared several times in the anime, usually to travel long distances. * Ash, Misty, Brock, and Team Rocket used a blimp in A Scare in the Air! and Poké Ball Peril to travel to Valencia Island. * Ash and his friends board a high-end blimp, the "Leviathan Two", in The Kecleon Caper!. * Misty used a blimp to go back to Cerulean City from the Mirage Kingdom in A Togepi Mirage. * Ash, Dawn, Brock and , along with Team Rocket, used an blimp to go to Canalave City in Jumping Rocket Ship!. * Khoury, , and Khoury's father bid farewell to Ash, Dawn, and Brock at the in Sinnoh near the end of Bagged Then Tagged!. In the games, a cable car is the only transport to the summit of Mt. Chimney in the Hoenn region. In the anime, Ash, his friends and also board a cable car to reach the summit of Mt. Chimney in Fight for the Meteorite!. This cable car has also appeared in the Pokémon Adventures manga. Other appearances of cable cars in the anime include: * A cable car to the summit of a mountain on Navel Island at the Navel Gym in Navel Maneuvers. * A cable car to Blue Lagoon in Takin' it on the Chinchou. * A cable car track is seen at Cameran Palace in Lucario and the Mystery of Mew. s Helicopters are a common mode of transport used by various characters including Diantha and , as well as by villainous groups such as Team Rocket, Team Magma, Team Aqua, Team Galactic, and Team Flare throughout the series. They are also often used by news crew. For example, has been seen using a helicopter in All Dressed Up With Somewhere To Go!, and used a news crew helicopter in The Right Hero for the Right Job!. A pilot working with also used one in Pokémon Ranger: Heatran Rescue!. File:Team Rocket Helicopter.png|One of Team Rocket's helicopters File:Helicopter BW048.png|A Team Rocket cargo helicopter, skycrane variant File:Helicopter BW056.png|A Team Rocket cargo helicopter, transport variant File:Team Rocket BW helicopter.png|One of Team Rocket's helicopters in the Best Wishes series s Used by Team Rocket in many episodes. Some balloons were shaped as a , a , a , a , and a . A hot air-balloon was also used by Ash and in the episode The Kecleon Caper, a one in Mewtwo Returns, and by various contestants, including Ash, in The Big Balloon Blow-Up. They are also commonly used in various contests requiring Pokémon, such as the PokéRinger competition in That's Just Swellow and Pursuing a Lofty Goal!, and the Pokémon Sky Relay in A Relay in the Sky!. A hot air balloon also appeared in the movie The Rise of Darkrai. Hot air balloon-like aircraft or dirigibles were also used in Great Bowls of Fire!, however it possessed the notable difference of seeming to be driven forward in the air by Pokémon (in the episode's specific usage, Charizard). Spacecraft According to the Pokédex entries of , UFOs were likely to be the mode of transport used by these Pokémon. In the anime, a flying saucer appeared in A UFO for Elgyem! made by Professor Icarus, which was later destroyed by . The professor had become inspired by a UFO sighting when he was 8, and had previously made a small flying saucer after quitting university. The professor stated that by manipulating and by extension, , real UFOs could reach speeds faster than the . Another UFO appeared in Capacia Island UFO! driven by several which crash landed near Capacia Island. Ash, his friends, and Team Rocket sneaked onto the UFO to try to save the people of Capacia Island who had all been turned into Behheyem. s Pewter Museum of Science In the Pewter Museum of Science in Generations I and III, there is a model of a space shuttle. Mossdeep Space Center The Mossdeep Space Center located in Mossdeep City successfully sends rockets into space, though specifics of the space missions are unknown. In , the Space Center plays a big part in the plot, where Team Magma attempts to steal rocket fuel while a rocket begins to launch into space. It also plays a key role in the Delta Episode of , where Professor Cozmo intends to use a rocket full of Infinity Energy as well as the energy of human (found in Key Stones) to create a warp hole to take an asteroid off collision course with the planet. A rocket can be seen outside the Space Center. In the anime Rockets have appeared several times in the anime. Many Team Rocket's mechas are rocket-powered, and a rocket appeared Where No Togepi Has Gone Before!, disguised as Team Rocket’s secret base which eventually launched with Ash, his friends, and Team Rocket inside. Other s * Used by Falkner in Fighting Flyer with Fire. * Used by Domino and many s in Mewtwo Returns. * Used by Team Rocket in The Battle Club and Tepig's Choice!. In The Scheme Team, Butch and Cassidy rode on jet packs to go to the location of their mission. Domino also used one in Mewtwo Returns. Jet packs are also used by the Team Rocket Trio in the Best Wishes series to escape from the "Twerps", replacing their traditional hot air-balloon getaway; it has thus proved to be more effective. Sleigh Santa Claus rode a sleigh drawn by in Christmas Night, and in Stantler's Little Helpers and Delibird's Dilemma to fly all over the world to give away gifts to good children. Water Ships and boats Ghost ship The ghost ship is a 300-year-old ship whose won the Orange League, and his trophy is protected by his and . Until shortly before Ash and his friends arrived on Moro Island, it rested on the bottom of the ocean of the coast of the island. Royal Unova The Royal Unova is a luxury liner in the Unova region that sails up the river from Castelia City. It sails every evening and returns to Castelia City when it is officially night. Many s ride the ship. The Royal Unova can sometimes be seen passing underneath the Skyarrow Bridge while the player crosses the bridge, even if it is not evening when the player does so. S.S. Anne Depending on the canon, the S.S. Anne stops only once every four years, annually, or monthly in Vermilion City. The S.S. Ticket that is needed to board the ship is only given away to exclusive people, such as Bill and Professor Oak. However, they can give the ticket away to others. S.S. Aqua The S.S. Aqua is a boat that runs between Olivine City in Johto and Vermilion City in Kanto. S.S. Cactus The S.S. Cactus was a large ship from the Hoenn Region, that supposedly carried large amounts of passengers and cargo. However, for some reason, the ship was partially submerged along , where it currently remains ruined on a sandbar. It is not specifically known where the boat ran between, though based on its location, one could assume it might have stopped at either Slateport City or Dewford Town. In present day, many Pokémon live in it, and lots of Trainers enjoy exploring and training on the boat, known as the Abandoned Ship. S.S. Libra The S.S. Libra runs from Orre to other regions and is used as a Pokémon cargo ship. During the events of , it was destroyed by Shadow Lugia and all the Pokémon currently in it were transformed into Shadow Pokémon. Michael later found its remains near Phenac City. S.S. Spiral The S.S. Spiral is a boat in Sinnoh that runs from Snowpoint City to the Fight Area in the Battle Zone. In , the S.S. Spiral was a regular looking ship. However, in , it had a redesign. The S.S. Spiral became a red boat with a crane on the back, and, its possible namesake, two spinning drills to part the ice floes in the area from Snowpoint City to the Battle Zone. S.S. St. Flower The S.S. St. Flower is a luxury cruise liner that sails in the Hoenn region, often stopping at the site of the Hoenn Grand Festival. It was featured in The Ribbon Cup Caper, where it was headed to Slateport City. Its passengers are s who successfully collected five Ribbons from Hoenn. The Ribbon Cup is displayed on board. S.S. Tidal The S.S. Tidal is a boat that mostly runs in the Hoenn region. After the player has become the , it will always run between Lilycove City and Slateport City, and to the in Ruby and Sapphire. However, it will also run to other places if the player has a ticket. With the Battle Pass, it will run to the (in ); with the Eon Ticket, it will run to Southern Island; with the MysticTicket, it will run to Navel Rock; with the AuroraTicket, it will run to Birth Island; and with the Old Sea Map, it will run to Faraway Island. Seagallop Ferries The Seagallop Ferries run between Vermilion City in Kanto and each of the nine Sevii Islands. There are currently four known tickets that can be used to board a Seagallop Ferry: The Tri-Pass allows the holder to travel to , and Islands, the Rainbow Pass to the same three islands, as well as , , , and Islands, the MysticTicket allows travel to Navel Rock, and the AuroraTicket allows travel to Birth Island. The Union The Union was hand crafted by Booker and remains at the Ranger Union in Almia. Before retirement, Murph took it to the Oblivia region to assist and with their missions there. Boats in Alola In , ferries are the main mode of transportation used to travel between the islands of Alola, as well as to Aether Paradise. Hau'oli City, Heahea City and Malie City each have their own ferry terminals. Seafolk Village also has four moored ships, including a restaurant and a ship that allows the player to travel to Exeggutor Island. Cruiseship in the Decolore Islands In the anime, a cruiseship traveling between Unova and Kanto allow Trainers to visit the Decolore Islands. Porter are guides on these cruiseships. Ash and traveled on these ships to journey through the Decolore Islands, starting from Nuvema Town in Farewell, Unova! Setting Sail for New Adventures! and finishing at Vermilion City in Best Wishes Until We Meet Again!. Other ships and boats A variety of other unnamed boats are known to exist, for example: * In Mewtwo Strikes Back, the ferry services out of Old Shore Wharf were canceled due to stormy conditions. Ash and his friends reach New Island thanks in part to and their . * The Pokémon Showboat is a floating theater that operates in the Orange Islands. * The Nurse Joy of an uses a rowboat to access and treat Pokémon across many of the Orange Islands' most isolated locations. * Maren escorts Ash and his friends to Shamouti Island in The Power of One. They later travel between Shamouti and the Ice, Fire and Lightning islands to retrieve three elemental orbs to restore the 's order. * Mr. White takes Ash and his friends to Arborville on his flying boat in Celebi: The Voice of the Forest. * Numerous services charter between Johto's Olivine City, the Whirl Islands, and Cianwood City. * In Hatch Me If You Can, Delia and arrive at New Bark Town's ports from Kanto via boat. * In Gotta Catch Ya Later!, Ash takes a ferry from Seafoam Island in Kanto to Hoenn's Littleroot Town. * Rustboro City's ports operate various ferry services. After missing their service, Mr. Briney escorted Ash and his friends from Rustboro to Dewford Island on his personal boat in On a Wingull and a Prayer!. * Ferry services run between Lilycove City and Mossdeep City. Bomba Island and Muscle Island also have connecting services between these two cities. * Ash and his friends dock in Oldale Town from Ever Grande City in The Scheme Team. Ash and Brock later take a ship from Littleroot Town to somewhere north of Viridian City. * A ferry from somewhere in Kanto to Twinleaf Town in Sinnoh appeared in Home Is Where the Start Is!. Ash and Brock took a return service to Kanto in Memories are Made of Bliss!. * May travels on a ship from Snowpoint City to the Valor Lakefront community in A Full Course Tag Battle!. She later leaves for Johto from the Lakefront using the same service in Strategy with a Smile!. * Twinleaf Town receives ferries from Lily of the Valley Island, as shown in The Brockster Is In!. * Several ferry services operate between Canalave City and its neighboring islands, Iron Island, Fullmoon Island, and Newmoon Island. As seen in Leading a Stray!, these services also go to Chocovine Town. * Unova is said to be accessible by boat, due to it being far away from all other regions. * In The Lost World of Gothitelle, it was revealed that a water taxi once operated between the outskirts of Pinwheel Forest to Castelia City before the Skyarrow Bridge was built. * Like in , the sea is the easiest way to get around the Alola region. In I Choose Paradise!, Ash and his friends take a boat to the Pokémon Paradise Resort. s Gondolas have featured a few times in the anime. It is the major mode of transport in Alto Mare, a city of canals. Ash and his friends toured around Alto Mare in Pokémon Heroes: Latios & Latias using Ross's gondola. A gondola also appeared in Jumping Rocket Ship, where is seen passing by Team Rocket after they crash-landed into a canal. s Jet skis featured in the anime opening theme, We Will Be Heroes. s and s Used by a Nurse Joy in The Joy of Pokémon, and by Ash and his friends in Pokémon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea. s Ash and his friends went on a -shaped Steam Boat in Steamboat Willies!. Team Rocket's boats Team Rocket has used many different boats in the anime. s , a submarine]] In the games In , a submarine made by Captain Stern is stolen by Team Magma or Team Aqua (depending on version) to reach Seafloor Cavern, where either or is. In Pokémon Ranger, the Aquamole is a submarine that the player uses to travel underwater. It has an autopilot system which allows the Aquamole to reach its destination by itself. In , Submarine (Ranger) is a submarine that is owned by the Pokémon Pinchers. It is later crashed. In the anime Submarines are often used by , mainly to spy on Ash and his friends. Ash and his friends have also traveled in submarines, such as in Relicanth Really Can!, Hold the Phione! and in Pokémon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea. Pokémon as transport In the games, and are common modes of transport. Notably, , the Transport Pokémon, is often seen as a way of ferrying people across the sea. For example, in , Lapras is used to transport the player and partner to other islands. In the anime, Pokémon are also used occasionally for transportation. People, as well as Pokémon themselves, may ride on Pokémon for various reasons. This is mostly seen in races, wherein only Pokémon may be used to move around. This was first notable in The Flame Pokémon-athon!, where Ash and his friends joined a race. Like in the games, Trainers also Surf or Fly using their Pokémon, such as in Mewtwo Strikes Back where Trainers attempted to use their Pokémon to reach Mewtwo's Island. Ash and his friends also used in going around the Orange Archipelago. Pokémon Rangers often harness the power of certain Pokémon to fly, surf or swim. Ash's Pokémon were rode on many times, mostly by for looking for something or attacking 's balloon. Pikachu rode on in episodes such as Bye Bye Butterfree. It also rode on Pidgeotto, Swellow and Staraptor, Ash's bird-based Pokémon, multiple times. Rhyhorn In , Rhyhorn racing was introduced as a mode of transportation adopted by competing Rhyhorn racers. Though the player cannot participate in an actual Rhyhorn race, the 's mother, , is a retired racer, and her Rhyhorn partner lounges outside her house. The player can ride this Rhyhorn, but cannot take it outside the small front lawn. The player can also ride Rhyhorn on , which is the only way to cross the jagged, rocky terrain to Glittering Cave. Big boulders which block various parts of the route can be easily smashed apart by the Rhyhorn. In the anime, Rhyhorn have also been used as a mode of transport by Rhyhorn racers. Rhyhorn racing was first introduced in Lumiose City Pursuit! where Serena was attempting to ride her mother's Rhyhorn under the watchful eye of her mother, an accomplished Rhyhorn racer. An actual Rhyhorn race was first shown in Giving Chase at the Rhyhorn Race! where Ash competed in a Rhyhorn race. Serena also rode on a Rhyhorn in A Race for Home! to catch up to the fleeing . Serena was able to catch up to Team Rocket since Rhyhorn are faster than the Skiddo which Ash, and had rode on to catch up to Team Rocket. Mamoswine In , the player must ride a rental in order to traverse which is mostly covered in snow so thick that it is completely inaccessible by foot. With the Mamoswine, the can plow through the snow with ease, and crush big boulders blocking certain parts of the route. Rental Mamoswine also appeared in the anime in Over the Mountain of Snow!, where two Mamoswine were hired by Ash and his friends to travel through the steep and snow-laden . Skiddo and Gogoat In the games In , a service in Lumiose City allows the player to ride a around the city. Signposts are located all around the Boulevards where the shuttle service can be used. The fare is flat at 200. Similarly, on , can be ridden at Baa de Mer Ranch. These Skiddo can be used to explore parts of the route that cannot be accessed by foot alone. In the anime Gogoat have been used as a mode of transport in the anime. In particular, has ridden atop her on several occasions to find things to report on. Gogoat have the ability to sense the feelings of whoever grips its horns; therefore the rider's feelings influence how successful he or she is at riding. Similarly, in A Race for Home! Ash and his friends have ridden on Skiddo when they visited Baa de Mer Ranch. and her mother also had a Skiddo race to determine whether Serena would pursue Rhyhorn racing as a career. Like Gogoat, Skiddo's ability to read the feelings of its riders through their grip on its horns is important in controlling Skiddo when riding. Soaring in the sky also introduced soaring in the sky, where the player can use the Eon Flute to summon or to fly over Hoenn. Poké Ride In , the player can summon a Pokémon through the Ride Pager, allowing the player to ride on certain Pokémon. Each Pokémon allows the player to use a special ability. Poké Ride Pokémon have also been featured several times in the anime. For example, Ash and Delia take a ride in a Pokémon Taxi driven by a in Alola to New Adventure!. See also * Magazines in the Pokémon world * Movies in the Pokémon world * Radio in the Pokémon world * Weaponry in the Pokémon world Category:Pokémon world * de:Fortbewegungsmöglichkeiten it:Trasporti nel mondo Pokémon zh:精灵宝可梦世界的交通工具